


World's Biggest Liar

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [6]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Reaper McCoy, Running Away, Russian 101 with Chekov, Scotty's Broken Nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s for the best, he tells himself.</p><p>And he’s the world’s biggest liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Biggest Liar

He has a habit of making stupid decisions that fuck up whatever life he’s living at the moment. (He really needs to break it.)

But he packs up anyway, grabs whatever IDs he has left into a small bag and hightails it off the Enterprise. (Of course, he had to break Scotty’s nose knocking him out in the process. He feels real guilty about it.)

He finds himself in the farthest place from the Federation as he possibly can; a small town on the edge of Indonesia. Technology, but nothing as great as what the States have. It reminds him a little of 2050, when technology was just beginning to blossom there. Much simpler times.

He’s Yuri Orlov this week, a Russian farmer in a mid-life crisis, wanting to travel the world, see it’s sights. His Russian had been a little rusty but with Chekov on board, he picked it up in a heartbeat. Fortunately, he hasn’t had to use it, whatsoever. 

Looking up from his PADD, his eyes skim over the area, a large group forming nearby, his heart stops at the sight of one pointy-eared hobgoblin and Captain Infant. This isn’t good.

"The Tricorder is detecting Dr. McCoy’s presence nearby. I suggest we split up. We are able to cover more ground that way," He hears Spock suggest and he’s tucking his PADD away and on his feet before he hears Jim’s reply.

He’s looking over his shoulder with every heart-pounding second so it should be no surprise when he knocks into a burly man who is definitely as drunk as he smells. John collects himself off the ground, hell-bent on getting out of there when the man grabs him by the shoulder, whirling him around.

"Where do you think you’re going?" He growls, fisting John’s shirt like its paper.

"I sorry," He whispers, fake accent coming through; he suddenly feels like Chekov, "Need to watch where I going. It not happen again."

The man tosses him to the ground like a rag doll and he’s sprinting away, again focus too much over his shoulder…

…and not in front of him because he collides right into one James Tiberius Kirk. Jim gets his bearings, blue eyes going wide as he gets a glance at his friend. John stands slowly, getting ready to run when…

"Bones…" It’s weak and its Jim’s heart and fuck, why is this hard all of a sudden?

"Bones?" He asks, accent a lot thicker now. "I have bones. Am human, da?" Human is a relative term for him.

"Bones…Leonard…what is with the accent?"

"I sorry, what accent do you speak of?"

He needs to get out. Fast.

"Seriously, stop this."

"I do not know who you are."

"Bones…"

He curses in Russian. “Stop calling me that. I am not Bones, nor I ever was.” It’s not a lie but it’s not the truth either.

"Bones…"

"Goodbye."

The look of heartbreak that flashes across Jim’s face is just another thing that will haunt him for the rest of his life, among other things. He turns, heading in the opposite direction.

It’s for the best, he tells himself.

And he’s the world’s biggest liar.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that all the stories in my Reaper McCoy series are not connected.


End file.
